musicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anarchyuk/Archive 2
Back.. So.. im back sorry for the long long break. I went on vacation.. Main Page What happened to the main page? It doesn't say music wiki anymore? Why you move it? Luizi :P 20:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Luizi' (talk) ( ) : I dont understand what you mean. I haven't changed the main page. 'Anarchyuk' (talk) ( ) 13:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) New sig/system of a Down Hey man, it's Luizi.. Ive been at it like crazy with every thing to with System of a Down, soon scars and serj.. EVERYTHING is by me, nothing copied from wikipedia.. except on some articles where it is necessary to copy to help give people who are looking at the article a look at it :P. Oh I got a new sig too :) look. ' Reply:New sig/system of a Down Lol Alright, i'm not really used to really copying anything from wikipedia just base info off of it, Ive on wiki's for 2 years, I basically only really edit pages and create them as the head my way, I don't really post much on people's user talk :P. I will continue my edits. Thanks for the advice! Luizi' (talk) ( ) Luizi :P 21:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Alright im helping then! Im gonna list you some lyric pages that you can delete, just doing my part as a help.. * Category:Lyrics sorry no link I don't know how to do it without it going to the bottom. That is where all of em are, be worned you may be on for awhile.. I can help you delete thou, only if you want. Luizi 20:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) response to 'Hi there!' well i have most of my wiki experience from the MafiaScum wiki (link), where i am a SysOp (link) (userpage link), but i also dabble very lightly on Wikipedia (mostly fixing spelling & grammatical mistakes i catch) (contrib link), and i used to contribute to WikiMusicGuide (link)... as far as the template, that was something i brought over from MafiaScum... it may not be that helpful here, so delete it if you want... should i discuss the creation of new templates somewhere first?.. thanks for the warm welcome, and i look forward to helping out on this wiki... – RE: Changes I would be fine with it. Just let me know if there's anything I'm supposed to do or not. And thanks for the heads up, Jay 20:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) reply to Forum reply Anarchyuk, i'm responding to you on your talk page rather than in the forum, b/c i would like to keep it semi-private. I tested the article i posted (Believe (4 Strings)) on the community test wiki, and it looks as horrible as i was expecting. (article link image link) i also agree that ads above the artice, and/or beside the article would be much better than in the article. ''WikiMusicGuide does currently have ads inside the article space as well, both above & below the actual article. Again, i wouldn't mind a header & footer add outside the article space. I even suggested such on the forums (link). Another problem i have w/ WMG is it seems to be inclusive. For example, i made a suggestion concerning the album pages (moving the image to the right link), and was basically told, 'This is what we've decided, Resistance is futile.' When i asked about policies concerning other things, i was told, 'They are internal policies the admins have decided on. We'll post them in the next few days.' That was 4 months ago. Anyways, i would definitely be on board to help build a wiki that was truly community based, even though i realize my ideas will not always be accepted, i would like to at least be heard before being shot down. I would also like you to e-mail me (danit4mailatgmail.com). I have some ideas concerning a potential server move that i would like to share w/ you & JackSparrow that i definitely do not want to post anywhere on Wikia. Thanks for reading. – 18:37, 06.09.2008 (UTC) Templates I noticed that it wasn't working well anyway, so I just stopped. Thanks for telling me. Tcatron565 21:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) restarting wikisocial Hi, I'm thinking of restarting Wikisocial and since you've been involved in the past I was hoping you could provide some input into how it's going to progress. --Drawde83 00:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Marxel Sure! Marexl 20:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC)